Take Me, Please
by fifii96
Summary: Kazuko Rei is a quiet girl looking for adventure and a guild! Maybe she's found one where she'll stay forever, hoping nothing ever changes. OCxNatsu, possibly OCxLucy
1. Chapter 1

I looked around as I rode down the road on a horse. I smiled at the sight. My name is Kazuko Rei. I wore a black tank top and jeans. My black boots went just below my knee and over my jeans. Around my arms, I wore something, kind of like a type of arm warmer. At about the middle of the cloth around my arm, I wrapped a few layers of gauze around my arm to keep it in place, since it was just a little loose. Meaning the cloth that stuck out of the gauze on both ends blew around loosely from the light wind. I smiled seeing a city up ahead. It was the one I wanted to go to so bad. Magnolia! I commanded my horse to gallop faster, for I wanted to get to the city as soon as possible, seeing how close we were now.

I had come to the edge of the city. I hopped off my horse and waved my hand. I look to the ground, where my horse stood, and there is now a small figurine of a horse placed there now. I gently pick it up and give it a small kiss on the head. I have a pouch, where I keep my figurines, on the inside of the cloth around my arms. The magic that I use is being able to transform figurines into the real thing. I'm even able to transform myself into the animal I want to. To transform myself, I had to start with figurines first, so it was limited, but I eventually learned how to transform without using figurines. Instead, I just picture the animal in my head and transform myself with my magic. I then hear a small growl from my stomach. I sigh. I should've brought food. I start walking into the city to see if I can get food anywhere.

~Natsu's POV~

"Haha! Isn't this great, Happy?!" I smiled at my little buddy while stuffing my face.

"Onomnomnom! Yeah!" Happy said clearly, even though he was stuffing his face too.

We both laugh and continued eating. I stopped eating for a second and looked over to the front door, where a girl with curly, white hair had walked in. I just looked over at her, blinking a little. She looked new around here.

"Hey, Happy," I whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied back.

"Does she look familiar to you?" I pointed to the girl.

She started to walk to the counter to get food. Happy turned to where I pointed.

"Nope! Why do you ask, Natsu?" He looked back over to me.

"I'm curious and a little worried. Remember when we first met that fake Salamander guy? What if she ends up being something like him?! Although he said he was a part of Fairy Tail, we knew he wasn't. She could be trying to do the same thing almost! You never really know," I relaxed into my seat.

"And she isn't even from this city. If she was, we would've at least seen her once or had a short glimpse of her, right?"

"Yeah. You're right, I suppose. But what if she's just visiting here?" Happy questioned.

I looked back over to her. She walked over to an empty table with a drink in her hand.

"Well. We're just gonna have to find out, now aren't we?" I smirked at Happy. "We can keep a close eye on her for now, to see if there's anything suspicious about her." I quickly wrap my scarf around my head, like I did before when Happy and I were ninjas. "This time, we'll have to be ninjas again!"

"Aye!"

~Kazuko's POV~

In my seat, I took a sip of my orange juice. I look around and see a few people. I look about two tables over from me and notice a boy with a scarf wrapped over his head and a blue cat. They are looking at me and I turn away. I think about how the boy has his scarf around his head. I giggle a little at how it looked. It was kind of cute. He looked kind like he was being a ninja. I look back over, but at the table top instead of at them. I pull out my figurines and place them on the table. I had a cat, dog, horse, bird, tiger, wolf, cheetah, seal, dolphin, and a penguin. There was one figurine I absolutely wanted. I haven't been able to buy one though. It's a dragon figure. I smile down at my collection. I haven't had these guys for long, but I love them. I really need to think of a name for each of them so they feel special. I run my finger gently over each one, as if to pet them. I hear a laugh and look up. There are two really ugly, mean looking guys.

"Ha! What's a girl your age doing with little toys for kids?" He quickly snatched up almost all of them.

I was left with only my seal, dolphin, and penguin. I quickly grab those three so he isn't able to capture them too. "Hey!" I snarl, standing up, "Give them ba- AHH!" He had pushed me back into my seat.

The main guy leaned in closer to me. I felt terrified and disgusted that he was coming closer. I began pushing myself back into the seat. I summoned two of the figures I had. I chose my seal and penguin since the dolphin wouldn't be able to do anything. They lay under the table waiting for my command. As the guy came super close to me, I smacked him. I had long, sharp nails, so as I smacked the guy, I left a scratch mark on the right side of his face. He pulled back in pain and looked even madder. My heart was beating so much, but I glared.

"How dare you touch my friends!" I spoke sternly to the man.

With that, I commanded my penguin and seal to attack them. My penguin went after the second guy, who was freaking out, while my seal went for the first one. My seal had bit the guy and began to claw at him. The man became frustrated and angry and suddenly kicked my friend away. It looked like it hurt so much. What am I doing sitting here!? I stared as my seal laying on the floor. What am I doing?! I felt a sudden grab of my shirt. That guy was the one who held onto my shirt. He pulled me closer to his face.

"Who do you think you are?!" He questioned me.

I was frightened. What could I do?! Why am I not moving?! Before, I would have jumped straight out of my seat, seeing my friend being hurt. But now... I'm just stunned... I almost went limp as he held me by my shirt. Why am I so... weak? I was prepared for any hit he was going to give me. I think I deserve it for just sitting here, doing nothing. I shook as he raised his hand.

"Hey!" I heard a different voice.

The man holding onto me turned in the direction of the voice. I still stared at the man, wide-eyed, expecting to be hit.

"You should put her down," I look to see that it was the guy sitting two tables away from where I was.

I was shaking violently. I had tears in my eyes. Why am I crying? I grit my teeth.

"Why should I?!" The man who held onto me retorted.

Looking over to the boy with the scarf, I see his hand burst into a bright, red and orange flame. Little bits of the fire were sparking to the ground as he came closer. I widened my eyes, but didn't move. The man in front of me released his hand on my shirt. I relaxed down into the seat, stunned. I breathe in and out, a little abnormally from what had just happened. The first guy started spouting out nonsense, saying they weren't looking for any trouble. The one in the scarf pressed on toward him, glaring.

The large man began to freak out even more, "Alright! Alright! We're leaving!" He looked to his friend who was still being attacked by my penguin, "Come on! Let's get outta here!" The man turned quickly, not waiting for his friend and ran off.

As he ran, he opened his hand that held my figurines. They had fallen out and hit the floor. I look wide eyed at them. I get out of my seat quickly and rush over to see if any damage had been done. The other one had run out after I sat to pick each of my figures up, where he almost had stepped on a few. Looking over each one, I see that they are fine. I sigh in relief. Putting each one back in their place, I hurry over to the two I had brought to life. Neither of them were injured, which I was thankful for. I hugged them close to me, feeling their warmth in my chest. Giving both a kiss on their head, I waved my hand gently over each, so they'd return to their still-life form. I look at them sadly, in their figurine state, in the palm on my hands. I bring them up to my cheek, as if to snuggle them.

Placing them back in my arm cloth, I look up to the one wearing the scarf, "Thank you so much…." I hear my voice crack. I must still be crying….

~Natsu's POV~

I look at her, a little shocked, and smile, "It's no problem at all!"

Her white bangs slightly over her dark green eyes. Her eyes are glossy and shining from the crying she had done. I hold my hand out to her. Her soft, small hand takes hold of mine. I pull her up till she's stable, on her two feet.

"You didn't have to help…." She whispers in a quiet voice. "I deserved to be hit by him… If one of my friends is hurt, I deserve to be hurt with them… Otherwise it's not exactly fair to them…" She almost stuttered out, "At least that's what I believe anyway… And I'll always believe that," She looked up to me with her eyes narrowed. She held a serious look even if she had been crying.

I laugh a little. She looked at me with soft, confused eyes now.

"Why're you… laughing?" She questioned me.

"It's just how you were acting. So really, it's nothing. Don't worry," I smile at her.

She looks down with a sad look.

"Hey, have you ever thought of joining a guild before?" I ask her with a smile still on my face.

She looked up at me with slightly widened eyes and nods her head. "There are a few guilds that sound pretty cool. But I think the guild I'd want to join most, is Fairy Tail," She spoke with a gentle smile.

"Well, you're in the right place!" I spread my arms out wide, kind of like an exaggeration.

Happy suddenly pops in between us, looking to her. "Yeah! We can go to the guild hall right now!"

I take hold of her hand, "Come on! Let's goooo!" Without any warning, I start heading for the guild.

~At the Guild Hall~

I barge into the place, slamming the door quickly open. I turn to see the girl I had brought with me was almost all the way on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

I turn back around, "Guild Master! I have a new recruit!" I yell happily, oblivious to the girl behind, out of breath.

"You idiot! Do you have to be so annoying?!"

I glared at hearing that voice. I look to where it is. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" I yell, pointing at Gray.

"Oh! Crap!" He mutters quickly.

I hear a squeak behind me. I turn and see the girl turned the other way, with her face all pink.

I look over to Mirajane, "Hey, do you know where the guild master is?" I notice Happy begins to fly around randomly.

"Oh! He's…" Mirajane is interrupted when the guild master comes out of nowhere and makes his way onto the counter, "Hello everyone!"

I smile, "Master! I have a new recruit!"

He looks to see the girl. "Well bring her over here, then," He says.

I walk with her over to the guild master. I let go of her hand so she can go stand in front of him. She stands tall in front of him. Kind of like she's showing respect.

"Well. Are you sure you want to join this guild?" She nods with a determined look on her face. The whole room is staring at this situation. "You first need to do something before joining us," I can see the girl's hands clench as she nods again. "This something, is very treacherous and dangerous,"

~Kazuko's POV~

I look to him as he says all he needs to say. "Step closer to me and close your eyes," He says lastly.

I nod and take a few steps towards him and close my eyes tightly. In a quick second, I feel a flick on my nose. I open my eyes surprised. Looking towards Fairy Tail's guild master, he stands there with a stern face and his hand is still held in the air, with his fingers in the last stage of a flick motion. I stand there with a shocked look on my face.

"Don't be so trusting of people you don't know…" The man spoke. "You came here with Natsu. Although he looks like a goof that couldn't do much,"

"HEY!" Natsu interrupted for a second.

"He is able to do a lot of damage…" The guild master continues. His face scrunches as he looks like he's thinking of bad things that I guess, the guy with pink hair, Natsu had done. He looks back up to me. "You can join our guild!" I smile so much as he says this. He jumps off the counter and heads somewhere else. "Just remember, don't be so trusting of people you don't know… And do your best on any mission you accept," With that, he walks away.

My heart is beating so much with excitement.

"Excuse me," I look over to see the girl with white hair and blue eyes. She is holding a stamp in her hand. "Turn your head please," She smiles at me. I turn my head to the left and feel her press the stamp against my cheek. "Here," She says, pulling out a mirror so I can see. I smile.

In pink, the symbol for the Fairy Tail guild is printed onto my cheek. I'm so happy. I'm a part of a guild now. I'm really happy… I place my hand over my cheek, still smiling.

An arm wraps around me, "Well, now that you're a member, let's introduce some people to you. Let's not start with the people here, except," He points over to the girl with the white hair. I didn't get to hear her name before. "Her name is Mirajane. For now, we'll just start with her since she'd probably be most helpful for newcomers," Natsu laughed. "And my name's Natsu! Just in case ya didn't know!" Natsu had grabbed onto my arm, "Let's go introduce you to Lucy!"

The blue kitty suddenly flies in around us, "Aye!" He says simply.

"Oh, by the way, this is Happy!"

The little kitty smiles at me after Natsu introduces us.

"Hey, hot head!" I look over my shoulder and see the one that was… undressed… earlier, running up to us. In an instant, they're butting heads and arguing… I sigh.

"Umm… Natsu? I thought you were going to take me to meet a friend of yours…" I say quietly.

He looks to me quickly with a wide smile, "Oh yeah! Right! Well, let's go!" He suddenly starts marching in the direction of where his friend is.

"Hey, I'm coming with you guys!" I hear the other boy say. I turn around and he's stripped down to his boxers. I squeak quickly and turn away.

"IF YOU'RE COMING, KEEP YOUR FREAKING CLOTHES ON!" Natsu shouts at the other.

The one with black hair mutters a curse word and quickly puts his clothes on. He catches up to Natsu, Happy and I who went on ahead. "By the way," He holds out his hand. "My name's Gray," I grab onto his hand and shake it.

"NOOOOOO!" I become shocked at the sudden yelling. I look over to Natsu who seems to be acting dramatically… He's on the ground, all upset-like. "You touched that ice freak! You might catch a disease now!" I sweat dropped at what he said. Gray begins to argue with him, where they start butting heads again. I sigh.

I look over to the cat, "Happy?"

"Aye?"

"Can you just take me to see Lucy?"

"Aye! Sure thing!" He says and begins to fly off in the direction of Lucy. I follow after him, leaving the other two to bicker.

* * *

**A/N: **I've started watching Fairy Tail after seeing many pictures of it on Facebook... And I love it! I just really wanted to write a fanfiction for it. But, I'm only on like episode 14 right now, so my knowledge is very limited. So I hope none of the characters get OOC or at least don't go too far from being OOC. Hope people enjoy it!

**Edit: **I have now edited this chapter so that it's in more of a paragraph form with each thing, as a reviewer said. Thank for saying that too, otherwise, I might not have fixed it. It looks a lot better to me now too and I ended up finding some mistakes in my writing. Yay~! :D


	2. Welcome

After a while of walking, I look up from the ground and notice an apartment. In front of it lays a canal, a little shack, and a bridge to the other side. I am distracted by the water in the canal that I don't realize for the first few seconds that I'm somehow going up and away from the ground. I widen my eyes and let out a little yelp. I look up enough to see that it was Happy that had picked me up by my shirt and was lifting me up in the air.

"W-What're you doing?" I ask, just a little scared, since I could fall and splat on the ground if Happy were to accidently let go.

"I'm taking you to see Lucy, of course!" He said in his little happy tone of his.

I bring my hands in to my chest, "And how is this taking me to see her? Aren't we supposed to go to the front door instead of up?"

Before Happy answers me anymore, I'm almost thrown through a window. My legs end up leaning against a bed while I lie face down on the floor. I look up to see Happy standing in front of me with a little smile he normally wears.

"Happy," I mumble.

"Aye!"

I was going to ask why I had been thrown, but didn't even bother. Sighing real quickly, I ask, "When do I get to meet Lucy? And whose place is this?"

As I say this, a blonde girl walks in wearing only a towel, which I guess means she just got out of the bath. She notices me right away and stares at me uncomfortably for a few seconds.

"Who the heck are you and what're you doing in my apartment, you creep!?" She yells to me. I guess I could understand, she doesn't even know me, so I'm a complete stranger inside her home.

I quickly sit up, "I –um- I…." I don't even know what I'm supposed to say.

"This is Kazuko, Lucy! She's actually a new member of our guild, see!" Happy points to the Fairy Tail symbol that rests on the right side of my face.

"Oh!" The blonde, named Lucy, exclaims. She doesn't seem mad or anything anymore. She actually seems really nice as she holds a nice smile towards me. "Well, I'm going to change real quick. Excuse me just a minute," She says as she grabs clothes and leaves to go change.

I sit awkwardly on the floor, as I don't want to mess anything up in her room since I'm a guest. I sit and look towards Happy. "Hey, Happy?"

"Aye?"

"How come Natsu asked me if I wanted to join a guild. You guys just suddenly helped me and then bring the subject about a guild up. I mean, I'm just a stranger. You guys don't know anything about me. Why did Natsu give enough trust to me in suggesting I join the guild?"

Before Happy answers, the door slams open. The pink-haired boy was spouting flames as if he was roaring and the other boy he'd been arguing with was right behind him. Natsu's expression changes from a mad look to a puzzled one. "Hey! Where's Lucy?"

I was about to reply, but Happy spoke first, "She's changing right now."

"Oh," Natsu says in a depressed sounding voice and sits down. The other boy sits down with us too.

Lucy comes in right after Gray sat down and she sighs at seeing them. Still, she comes and joins us. "So, Kazuko, how did you join Fairy Tail? Did Natsu find you or something?"

"In a way, I guess…" To me, it seemed like he was kind of the one that found me, but then again, I came into the shop, so I guess I would have really found him….

"Yeah! There were these really jerky guys picking on her. I just couldn't sit back and watch that happen!" Natsu blurts out.

"Aye!"

I smile and laugh a little. He looks to me and gives me a warm, friendly grin. I already feel welcome and at home being around them.

He turns back to Lucy, but somewhat is still talking to me, "At first, Happy and I thought she might have been some weird person like how that fake Salamander guy was, but after seeing what happened, there's no way she could be someone as jerky as him!"

Lucy laughs uncomfortably, kind of as if she's remembering something she didn't like.

"Um, who is this fake Salamander guy?" I ask, curious as to who they're comparing me to.

"He's just some weirdo that tried kidnapping Lucy and many other girls." Natsu explains simply.

"He was such a creep!" Lucy shivers a little in disgust.

"He sounds really weird... Why was I compared to someone like that?!" I question.

"You were a new face and you never know," Natsu waved his hand slightly.

"Oh… I guess that is true… People just aren't what they seem to be…" I kind of seemed to ramble on about it to myself.

"I'm surprised you actually thought to be cautious…" Lucy almost emphasized the word 'thought'.

"Hey!" Natsu obviously felt offended that Lucy had said that.

Lucy snickered and I giggled a little bit.

"Well anyway," Lucy turned to me, "Are you from here, Kazuko?"

"Um, no, I actually just came here this morning."

"Really? What made you decide to come here?" Gray spoke out.

"I heard about Magnolia and it sounded like an amazing place. So I rode down here, I guess as a kind of adventure," I laughed a little bit.

We spent a while longer, just talking. I really enjoyed myself. I felt like I was surrounded by people who really cared for me.

It was Lucy who stretched and yawned first, "Alright you guys, I think it's time to get to sleep," She stood up, "And no, Natsu, Happy, or Gray, none of you can sleep here."

Natsu and Happy seemed like they were going to protest, but Lucy sort of gave them an evil stare.

"Um… Is there some place where I can sleep?" I kind of got worried, since I had no place to go to here yet.

Lucy smiled at me, "For tonight, you can sleep here if you want."

I brightened up, "Really?!"

She nodded.

"Thank you so much!" I sort of bowed my head to her.

"Hey, how come she can sleep here?" Natsu sort of whined.

"Because she has nowhere else to go, now shoo," Lucy pushed the other three out the door. Before she closed it, she gave a small wave.

"Alright," She turned around, "I'll set the bed up for you," She walked over to it, to fix whatever she needed to.

"Um, actually, if it's alright, can I sleep on the floor?"

She looked at me like I was kind of silly, "Why?"

"Well, it is your bed, so I don't want to take it from you, and I actually like to sleep on the floor."

She stared for a moment, "… Ok, if you really want to I guess. I can't really force you to take the bed," She took one of her blankets and two pillows from her bed and handed them to me, "Here."

"Thank you," I took them and laid them on the floor.

"Can I turn off the light?" Lucy had walked over to the light switch and her hand was above it.

I nodded my head and she quickly flipped the switch, and then made her way to her bed.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Kazuko. I hope you sleep well." I could hear Lucy softly say.

I smiled, "Thank you, Lucy. I hope you also sleep well."

We became silent and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I haven't posted in a long time, so I'm going to try and write more and post more. I hope this chapter seems well.


End file.
